Best Xmas EVER!
by XXXOurplacetoloveXXX
Summary: - Ya saben todos, NO se separen.- susurró L como en esas películas de zombis y todos asentimos y salimos del vehículo, tomados de la soga y formando una fila como en un maldito kínder. Una vez que entramos la mierda comenzó… Fic de navidad! Con YAOI!:3


**Hola gente de fanfiction… Mery crisnaaa! O sea, buo natale… jaja ese es mi inglés y malísimo italiano… mejor lo dejo que mi novia les desée una feliz navidad, Princesa… **Hola cachorrito :3 ¡Felices pascuas! *le arrojan un libreto* Digo, NAVIDAD, FELIZ NAVIDAD! (O.O)** ¿Cómo le fue en estas navidades? ¿Recibieron regalos? **¿REGAAAALOOOOS? Wiiii io como soy la mimada de mi casa, recibí muuuuchas cosas liiindas! ¿Tú, mi amoor? **P****ues yo si recibí muchos y de hecho por anticipado, gracias a mi bella y perfecta novia Holic, ELLA ES MI MEJOR REGALO DE NAVIDAD…TE AMO MI VIDA** Aw gracias mi cielo TÚ TAMBIEN ERES EL MEEEEJOOOOR REGALIIIIIITO DE NAVIIIDAAAD! ICH LIEBE DICH!(intento fallido de hablar en alemán)

**Muy bien ahora le hacemos una entrega especial de navidad **YAAAAAY, este serpa el regalito que pondremos bajo el arbolito yaoista de fanfiction! **E****speramos que le sea de su agrado y les haga reír mucho…** SIIII, HUMOS YAOISTA NAVIDEÑOOOO!

Advertencia:** Bueno de todo un poco…vedad cielo? **Sips, esto es CRACK-fiction gente (mezcla de parodia con randomness y a veces en un universo alterno, jodas, groserías y demás)** Además de Mello siendo Mello y Matt siendo Matt? Bueno como sea... Hay de todo. **Recuerden CRACK-fiction, hay MUCHAS malas palabras y no olvidemos el yaoismo y los M haciendo de las suyas :D

Disclaimer:** No es de nosotros eso lo saben **seee, es una desgraciada desgracias, pero no importa :/ Matty les dice el nombre de los ponjaaaa!** Los personajes le pertenecen a… Tsugumi Ōba y fueron ilustrados por Takeshi Obata… Pero estoy tratando de conseguirle una Death Note, para regalársela a mi novia… **AWWW! Que liiindo Matty! *corriendo en círculos nuevamente*

**Feliz navidad a todos! **YAY MERRY FUCKIN CHRISTMAS! :D **Y**** por mi regalo, tengo el mejor de este mundo, el amor de una chica increíble… te adoro mi reina, gracias por ser mi regalo de navidad y por dejarme amarte como te amo… te adoro mi princesa…*poso un beso en sus labios y la abrazo con fuerza* te amo mi vida, feliz navidad, mi princesa…TE AMO!** *Holic sonrojada como un tomatito* X3

Best Xmas EVER!

- Estoy condenadamente aburrido…- musité mientras mordía un pedazo de mi barra de chocolate y echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás en completo hastío a lo que cruzaba mis piernas y bostezaba con ganas.** Veía a Mello literalmente morirse del aburrimiento, entrando en la terrible agonía del fastidio y el tedio, lo que implicaba como siempre que todo se volvería extraño y extremo en algún momento…**

**- Pues no eres el único.-** dijo Matt dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo y quitándose los googles naranjas que traía sobre los ojos.-

- No es lo mismo idiota, si yo estoy aburrido soy capaz de morir, tú puedes perder tu tiempo con tus jueguitos tontos.- dije de mala gana tragando mi chocolate y bostezando nuevamente. **Tenía toda la razón, para cuando me siento lo suficientemente aburrido, suelo encender mi consola y distraerme un poco, yo soy fácil de entretener cosa que no aplicaba para Mello, él necesitaba experiencias más fuertes que ver cómo un muñeco digital, salta y se abalanza para superar obstáculos… Suspiré inaudible, mientras mi mente comenzó a formar un plan para distraer a Mello durante los pocos minutos que faltaban para la cena.**

**- Buen punto… ¿No deberíamos preparar las cosas para cuando lleguen los demás?- Dije, tanteando el terreno, pues tal vez si alistábamos todo, posiblemente eso le serviría de distracción.**

- Son las ocho de la noche Matt, ellos llegarán…- **Decía Mello y yo lo interrumpí…**

- En treinta minutos.- completó él mientras chequeaba su PSP que al segundo se apagó por falta de baterías.- Demonios…- _**Ahora yo también estaré mortalmente aburrido… esto complica un poco las cosas.**_

- L dijo que el perfecto de I'm a gay cocinaría, nosotros sólo debemos esperarlos.- finalicé abriendo OTRA barra de chocolate.- Entonces, tenemos treinta minutos para hacer nada.-_**Treinta minutos**_**, liberé un largo suspiro tratando de pensar en algo, algo que se pudiera hacer en treinta minutos, que alivie mi aburrimiento o mejor dicho que saque a Mello de ese letal estado de letargo en que estaba…Vi mi reloj y el segundero moverse lentamente mientras le lanzaba una pequeña mirada furtiva Mello, que estaba con las piernass cruzada y comiendo esa barra de chocolate… **_**Ya lo tengo.**_

**- No lo creo.-** **dije poniéndome de pié y caminando hacia él- En realidad son 27 minutos.- miré mi reloj- Y podríamos hace **_**algo.-**_ de repente lo tenía sentado encima de mí, con sus piernas abiertas alrededor de mi cintura y sonriendo con aires de inocencia no tan inocente. Enarqué una ceja.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté intentando descifrar su extraña y algo graciosa expresión. **El aburrimiento y las fechas, son una mezcla que hace que yo me comporte de forma extraña. Su pregunta era tonta y más tonto era no hacer esto que estaba pasando por mi mente… No era el momento de chistar, treinta o veintisiete minutos, eran pocos, realmente muy pocos… así que decidí dejar a un lado el jugueteo previo e ir directamente a lo que quería. **Estaba a punto de cuestionar nuevamente cuando él de la nada puso sus labios sobre los míos por sólo segundos y se alejó para sonreírme.- ¿Matt?-

**- Vamos, aún hay tiempo…- Susurré muy, muy, muy cerca de su oído, para luego llevar mis labios a su cuello y dejar que mis manos se encarguen de bajar esa sexy cremallera de su chaleco de cuero para sentir su piel…**

- Matt, ¿Qué haces?- inquirí sonriendo e inclinando mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda para darle algo más de espacio.** Era obvio lo que estaba haciendo y me estaba encantando, quería darle más que esto como regalo de navidad, pero digamos que esto era un adelanto, una pequeña muestra, aunque tuviese dos docenas de chocolate finos envueltos y dispuestos debajo de nuestro árbol…**

**- Te doy una pequeña fracción de tu presente de navidad.- Mordí con delicadeza y suavidad ese cuello tan sexy y perfecto y sentí como se contenía de soltar una tímida sonrisa y apretaba sus dientes para evitar gemir.**

- Ah… No veo que tengas chocolate.- pronuncié riendo un poco mientras llevaba mis manos a sus caderas y lo acercaba aún más a mi cuerpo. Mis manos subían su camiseta lentamente y mis ojos se cerraban al sentir sus besos. **E****so era lo que quería como regalo de navidad, no deseaba nada más, solo quería estar con él esta noche y todas las noches que tuviera en mi patética vida. Sus suaves manos se introdujeron por debajo de mi camisa y sentí esas caricias nada angelicales en mi abdomen, comencé a dejarme llevar, besando cada rincón de su pecho y sus hermosos y perfectos labios… **hasta que oímos cómo la puerta se abría de un estruendo._ Carajo._

- ¡MISA-MISA ESTÁ AQUIIIIII!-_¡CARAJOOOO!_ _**¿Misa? ¿Ummm?**_ Llevé mis ojos hacia la puerta por encima del hombro de Matt, que se había quedado congelado y pude ver al maldito elenco de Death Note detrás de la rubia idiota._**Me imagino que Misa no sabe lo que es la privacidad, supongo que por eso no le gusta tocar la estúpida puerta antes de entrar… **_**No sabía si moverme o no, así que opté por quedarme quieto sobre Mello mientras él entraba en alerta bochornosa.**

- ¿Estaban por hacer travesuuuuraaas?- preguntó Misa sonriendo estúpidamente mientras Mikami y Takada se asomaban por detrás de ella con ojos voyeristas y L, Light y Near entraban en el departamento. Yo sentía que toda mis sangre se subía a mi rostro mientras bajaba con lentitud y nerviosismo mis manos por el torso de Matt, acomodando su camiseta, la cual estaba a punto de quitar, él volteó con los ojos como platos y el rostro del mismo color de su cabello mientras la rubia y sus secuaces sacaban cámaras digitales de la nada y gritaban '¡FACEBOOK!' _**Es formal a veces tener amigos apesta y más cuando se trata de tener un poco de intimidad que ellos no están dispuestos a respetar**_**. Me paralicé y me sentí un poco desilusionado, cuando sentí como Mello deslizaba sus manos fuera de mi camiseta y la comenzaba arreglar, mientras el color se le subía al rostro. Lo único que pude hacer es girarme lentamente, pensando imbécilmente que si lo hacía todos desaparecerían… mis ojos se abrieron demás y el color rojo se apoderó de mi mejilla… **_**¿**__**Dios por qué me castigas con una rubia con poco cerebro de amiga? **_**Y si en ese momento pensé que era un infierno estar en esa posición algo comprometedora, lo peor estaba por venir, pues mis supuestos amigos parecían paparazzi's a punto de tener la noticia del año. **_**Ok, moriré acosado por cientos de chicas y chicos, que se encenderán con esta imagen de Mello y mía…**__**¡**__**Ayúdenme!**_

- ¡Oh no!- exclamé yo sacando mi Magnum negra y apuntándoles peligrosamente.- Recibirán una bala por cada fotografía que tomen.- dije sombríamente. **Mello sacó su arma de la nada y me usaba aun de escudo, así que pasó por encima de mi hombro y amenazó a medio mundo**.- Hola chicos… Near.- saludé a los demás que tomaban asiento tranquilamente mientras reían de la situación. Finalmente, los tres chiflados guardaron sus cámaras y bufaron mientras Mikami cerraba la puerta.

- Hola…- musitó Matt mientras levantaba una de sus manos y saludaba a todos los recién llegados para luego voltear hacia mí con cara de desilusión. Yo simplemente sonreí. **Esa era una de esas extrañas situaciones en la cuales sabes cómo entraste pero no cómo demonios debes salir, aun así era un poco desilusionante, no poder terminar lo que había empezado, por lo que puse mi cara triste y miré a Mello…**

- Seguiremos luego.- aseguré mientras él rodaba los ojos y yo lo atraía hacia mí para besarlo una vez más. **Sentí sus labios entrar en contacto con los míos y de nuevo me sentí volar, él era el único que tenía ese efecto en mí logrando que ignore a todo. **Otra vez Misa y los demás tomaron sus cámaras.- ¡FUERA DE AQUI!- grité mientras ellos corrían detrás de Light. **Me moví y me alejé de Mello, extendiendo mi mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, para luego subir el zipper de su chaleco, se veía tan sexy…**

- Llegaron antes.- comentó Matt encendiendo otro cigarrillo y caminando hacia donde se encontraban todos con algo de desgano.

- Es que Light insistió con que era tarde.- dijo L sentado todo encorvado en una de las sillas. _**Gracias ególatra de segunda…**_

- El reloj de Light está adelantado.- murmuró Near sacando un Optimus Prime de algún lugar.

- ¿O sea que llegaron antes porque el mojón este se puso histérico?- Dije señalando a Light con una sonrisa en mis labios y Matt soltaba una pequeña risa mientras encendía su OTRA PSP. _**Ése es mi Mello**_**, pensé riendo y comenzando a jugar con mi PSP.**

- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarle así a Kami?- dijo Mikami indignado y apuntándome con el dedo. **Automáticamente me puse de pié y mire a Mikami, con mi peor cara… **

- ¡Mi Light no es mojón!- aulló Misa._**Y allí va la otra descerebrada…**_

- ¡Sí, esta rubia tonta tiene razón!- insistió Takada.- ¡HEY! ¡ÉL NO ES TUYO!-_ comenzamos otra vez… _**Mire a Mello, y vi como una sonrisa maquiavélica se formaba a en sus labios… **_**Típico en él...**_

- Es mío.- dijo tranquilamente L mientras Light reía y se inclinaba hacia él.

- Espera, ¿Me llamaste mojón?- _Dios, el amor de verdad lo vuelve más idiota de lo que es…_- No importa ya… ¿Tienes lo ingredientes para la cena?- en ese momento volteé hacia donde Matt estaba y al parecer él sintió que lo estaba observando. **De un momento a otro, sentí como el elenco me observaba esperando que yo diera alguna explicación… **_**¿Ingredientes?**_** Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero la primera vez que intenté salir, terminé en la cama con Mello de alguna forma, la segunda vez terminé de la misma forma con él y la tercera, bueno gaste todo el dinero en juegos y dos cajas de chocolate para Mello y por supuesto terminé en la cama con él. Era el momento de la terrible confesión.**

**- Bueno yo…- dije apagando mi consola y llevando mi mano a mi cabeza para rascarla con nerviosismo- Es una larga historia y… bien en resumidas cuentas yo, yo lo siento.- sonreí de puro terror.**

- ¿Lo sientes?- dije con un pequeño tic en mi ojo.

**- Mello perdona, es que bueno, tú recuerdas el lunes y lo que pasó el martes, luego el miércoles y el jueves… Pues bien yo… yo… con todo lo que pasó ¡Lo olvidé, no me golpees!-** dijo mirándome con sus famosos y manipuladores ojos verdes de cachorrito mojado._ Oh ahora recuerdo…_

- Asumo que Matt aún no fue de compras y Light no podrá cocinar.- dijo Near simulando que su robot volaba por encima de la mesa.

- ¡Diablos Near, eres jodidamente inteligente!- dije sarcásticamente.

- ¡OH NOOOO! AHORA NO HABRÁ CENA DE NAVIDAAAAD!- Dijo Misa con cara de horror mientras los otros dos idiotas hacían lo mismo.

- ¡No grites, demonios! Sí habrá cena, sólo debemos ir al supermercado… Matt prepara el auto.- ordené guardando mi revólver. _**Y ahora seré el chofer,**__**pensé que tendría una navidad más tranquila entre comillas, con Mello y yo pasándolo en grande…**_

- Nosotros estamos en la Mini-van, si quieres podemos ir todos juntos allí.- dijo L mientras todos nos dirigíamos a la puerta._**¿Mini van? Así como en Scooby Doo, eso es interesante, **_**pensé sonriendo, pero aun así decidí hablar, pues Light será muy bonito y todo eso (según él) pero tiene los reflejos de un topo ciego…**

- Ok, pero yo conduzco Light no tiene reflejos.- anunció Matt guardando su PSP.

Todos salimos del departamento y yo solo esperaba a Matt que buscaba nuestros abrigos, una vez que me dio el mío y él se colocó su chaleco, me lo puse y comencé a echar llave a la puerta, aunque me distraía un poco por ciertas manos rodeando mi cintura.

**Me alisté, buscando mi abrigo viendo como Mello se colocaba el suyo y no pude evitarlo, no pude evitar rodear su cintura y atraerlo hacia mi mientras cerraba la puerta.**

**- Se suponía que tendríamos tiempo.- susurré en su oído, mientras él se giraba hacia mí.**

- Tendremos mucho más tiempo luego.- dije con una sonrisa pícara mientras rozaba sus labios con los míos y lo empujaba hacia la pared para poder besarlo con más ansias. **Sus labios presionaban con fuerza los míos, indicando que él quería esto tanto como yo, pero el silencio que nos rodeaba, hacia que toda la magia se rompiera extrañamente. **Había silencio, demasiado para mi gusto, ya no oía la chillona voz de Misa al menos.

**- Me-Mello… espera.- dije entre sus labios, pues de un momento a otro observé que nuestro beso tenía un público que contenía la risa…** Giré un poco y vi a todos una vez más observándonos allí._ Mierda…_

- No tenemos todo el día Mello…- comentó Light revisando su reloj y repicando su pie contra el suelo como una vieja enfadada.

- Cállate idiota.- respondí separándome de Matt y comenzando a caminar.

Todos subimos en la mini-van, yo tomé el lugar del copiloto y Matt el volante.

###10 minutos después###

**Una de las cosas que no me gusta hacer con todos mis supuestos amigos es conducir hacia un lugar por más de diez minutos, pues siempre pasaba lo mismo, siempre era el mismo asunto y a pesar de tener la suficiente paciencia como para soportarlo, digamos que no estaba de muy buen humor en ese momento, gracias a la serie de interrupciones recibidas.**

- ¿Ya llegamos?-

- No.- Respondió Light.

- ¿Ya llegamos?-

- No.- Dijo L.

- ¿Ya llegamos?-

- No.- insistió Near.

- ¿Ya llegamos?-

- No.- murmuraron Mikami y Takada mientras Matt se daba una palmada en el rostro. _**Señor, dame fuerza…**_

- ¿Ya llegamos?-

**- No, Misa.- dije doblando en una esquina.**

- ¿Ya llegamos?-

- ¡¿PODRÍAS CERRAR LA MALDITA BOCA? ¡YA LLEGAMOS!- dije fuera de mis cabales mientras me colocaba la capucha y unos lentes oscuros. Misa dio un brinco y se puso sus propios lentes y su capucha mientras los demás la imitaban, Matt se había quitado los googles y los guardó en uno de sus bolsillos para colocarse sus gafas negras. Ir al supermercado siempre fue una odisea…

**- El supermercado.- dije antes de bajar de la van usando mis lentes oscuros y una capucha, si hubiese un lugar en el mundo en que no quisiera estar hoy, seria en definitiva este. Pasillos muy iluminados, y compras nerviosas, gente molestando y tropezando, y chicas con exceso de espíritu navideño, esto era el infierno definitivamente.**

- ¿Están listos chicos?- Preguntó L recibiendo un 'Sí' colectivo.- Bien, ya saben, no se separen y tomen la soga con ambas manos,- anunció sacando una soga de unos diez metros de dios-sabe-dónde_ Tiene que estar bromeando…_ _**Genial ahora jugaremos al campamento…. **_**pensé llevando un cigarrillo a mi boca.**- Takada y Mikami no se peguen a Light, Misa no hagas idioteces, Matt no fumes.- **Arrojé mi trozo de libertad por la ventana y vi la sonrisa burlona de Mello.**- Mello trata de no sacar tu arma…- Rodé mis ojos.- Light no des ningún autógrafo o todos moriremos, y Near… pues… deja tu muñeco.-

- Pero…- esa fue la primera vez que lo oí replicando algo.- Ah, no importa ya…- terminó por decir subiendo la capucha de su abrigo blanco y colocándose sus lentes oscuros.

- Ya saben todos, NO se separen.- susurró L como en esas películas de zombis y todos asentimos y salimos del vehículo, tomados de la soga y formando una fila como en un maldito kínder. Una vez que entramos la mierda comenzó…

**Sí, éramos unos imbéciles, o mejor dicho unos paranoicos de primera. Era una salida y en esos momentos no podíamos actuar como personas medianamente normales, teníamos que ser unos fenómenos que le temían al mundo. Y allí mientras nos autocriticaba los vi…**_**oh por dios, babearé!**_** comencé a notar como los demás se soltaban de la soga y yo pensé **_**qué diablos, me divertiré un poco…. **_

La soga estaba en el suelo. Near estaba en algún lugar babeando por los juguetes como si no hubiese tenido infancia (en la realidad no es tan inteligente como lo muestran en la serie, créanme), Light se miraba en todos los espejos habidos y por haber jodiendo con que se veía demasiado bien aún con los lentes puestos, Mikami, Misa y Takada estaban haciendo la fila para sentarse en las piernas de Santa Claus, L perseguía a las promotoras con degustaciones gratis de dulces y Matt… pues_ ¿En donde carajos se metió el idiota? _Me pregunté mirando hacia todos lados. _Claro…_ él estaba metido en la sección de videojuegos buscando aún más mierda electrónica de la que ya teníamos. De verdad yo no sabía qué hacer, por lo que opté por quedarme al medio de todos, en un lugar donde pudiera verlos claramente y detenerlos de jodernos la salida, pensé que podría hacerlo pero…

- ¡DEGUSTACIÓN DE CHOCOLATES WONKAAAAAA!- gritó una extraña chica con una enorme fuente de chocolate derretido a su lado. _Bien, mi cerebro se bloqueó oficialmente_. **Estaba en la séptima nube cuando escuché como un susurro 'degustación de chocolate' Como si fuera en cámara lenta giré y vi a Mello caminar lentamente hacia la chica que tenía las muestras, como si estuviera en trance.**

**- Maldición!- grité y todos voltearon a ver a Mello, que estaba a punto de atacar a la chica para quitarle las muestras de chocolate.**

**- No lo permitan!- aulló Near comenzando a correr hacia Mello y de allí al desastre solo fue un simple paso.**

Sentía dos pares de manos jalando mi brazo derecho, otros dos jalando el izquierdo, unos brazos encerrando mi pierna derecha al igual que lo hacían otros con mi pierna izquierda y finalmente un par de firmes brazos rodeando mi cintura y jalándome hacia atrás. _No… noooo… chocolaaateeeee…_ yo me sostenía de la fuente con fuerza y luchaba contra todos los que me estaban sosteniendo.

**- No lo lastimen y sosténgalo con fuerza.- **exclamó Matt mientras yo sentía cómo todos los demás daban un último tirón y todos caíamos al suelo bruscamente, pero yo no caí exactamente en el suelo. Fue allí donde vi a Misa y Takada tomando uno de mis brazos, a Light y Mikami sosteniendo el otro, L colgado de una de mis piernas, Near rodeando mi otra pierna y…- **Sentí como Mello cayó sobre mí y en lugar de quejarme solté un gemido, **_**realmente me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido…**_

-¡Ow Mello!- ese gemido se oía diferente y extrañamente mejor a todos los demás…_ Matt…_

- Me… alejaron… del… chocolate… ¡Me alejaron del chocolate!- grité frenéticamente, **Mello comenzaba a salirse de control, debía hacer algo para calmarlo, así que comencé a buscar como desesperado, entre los bolsillos de mi abrigo, mi única arma, un arma que podía regresarlo a la normalidad. Quité el envoltorio y evadiendo un par de golpes me acerque a él con delicadeza. **Sentí cómo una barra de chocolate abierta se asentaba en mis labios _ok, Matty SÍ sabe cómo calmarme. _La tomé y me puse de pie tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado, sorprendiéndome de que mis gafas no se hayan caído o de que mi capucha no se haya movido, tal como todos los demás.

- Dios, en serio pareces un pendejo cuando ves el chocolate…- musitó Light._ Un pendejo… ¿Un pendejo?_ Mi paciencia no se encontraba recuperada aún y el idiota ese sólo lo empeoró… tomé mi arma de uno de mis bolsillos y le apunté a la cabeza.

- ¡Dilo otra vez, adicto a las frituras!- exclamé a lo que escuchaba el grito de una vieja que estaba cerca de nosotros y observaba la escena horrorizada. **Vi como Mello sacaba su arma y pensé que la situación podía empeorar, pero si lograba calmarlo tal vez la cosa no se pondría color de hormiga…**

**- Hey, Mello… Mello, cálmate, todos nos miran.-** susurró Matt a mi oído.

- ¡MATARÁN A MI LIGHT!- aulló Misa como la estúpida que es a lo que L se daba una palmada en la frente y negaba con la cabeza y el estúpido con complejo de dios abría los ojos con terror. _**Ok allí va al trasto todo, y si alguien se lo pregunta Misa sí necesita un cerebro y con urgencia.**_

- Noticias de último momento: Al parecer, al fin se pudo encontrar a los ladrones encapuchados. Se encuentran ahora mismo en el supermercado Super King.- Todos nosotros volteamos hacia una pantalla gigante ubicada convenientemente encima de nosotros con los rostros desfigurados por la sorpresa.

- ¡MIRA KAMI, SON VÁNDALOS, DEBEMOS HACER JUSTICIA!- _¿Soy yo o ese se parece a mí?_ Me dije mirando al apuesto chico con el arma apuntándole a algún pelón que lo hizo molestar._ Esperen, Light es el pelón y el del arma soy… ay carajo. __**¿**__**Justicia? ¿Qué le pasa al muy imbécil? ok Matt, solo toma a Mello y sal de esta locura.**_

- ¡TODOS CON LAS MANOS ARRIBA!- ordenó un oficial mientras nos rodeaba un grupo de ellos.

**- ¡No es lo que parece!-** se apresuró a decir Matt mientras guardaba mi arma. _**Lo último que deseo es pasar en la cárcel la navidad. Aunque no sería tan mala idea si Mello y yo estamos en la misma celda…**_

- Todos ustedes, tienen derecho a guardar silencio.- ordenó inflexiblemente un policía obeso apuntándonos con su insignificante pistola. L se había tomado la cabeza entre las manos y se preguntaba cómo demonios habíamos acabado así mientras Misa y Takada lloraban estúpidamente y Mikami tomaba su inservible Death Note para anotar los nombres de las tarjetas de los azules.

- ¡AJAJAJAJA, ahora no podrán hacer nada!- dijo psicópatamente.- En diez segundos morirán.- susurró sombríamente guardando la Death Note.

- Ese pedazo de basura no sirve Mikami, no seas tarado.- musitó Light poniéndose de pie… Oficial, creo que hay un pequeño malentendido.- _Dios, que no lo haga… ¿No es tan idiota o sí?_ Light quitó sus lentes y su capucha. Para terminar de joder, TODO estaba saliendo en las malditas televisiones del supermercado. _**Genial el exhibicionista quiere más atención. Dios, Light está al borde de volverse una estrella porno solo por la atención… **_**pensé tratando de acercarme a Mello con las manos en alto.**- Quítense lo que los cubre chicos.- dijo a lo que los tres chiflados obedecían mientras él se acercaba a L y Near para descubrirlos y luego nos quitaba los lentes a Matt y a mí._ Maldita sea, si lo es…_ Hubo un silencio completamente sepulcral que el tarado de Kira se atrevió a romper.- Verán nosotros somos…-

- OH DIOS MÍO! ¿ESE ES MATT?-_**Oh por dios, oh por dios…**_** el grito me congeló la sangre y sabía que la desgracia se aproximaba en forma de estampida navideña…**

- CARAJO, ALLÍ ESTÁ MELLO ES TAAAAN SEXY! Y L!- **Me acerqué al rubio y puse luego mi peor cara… **_**No tocaran a Mello**_**.**

- NO PUEDE SER, SON LIGHT Y NEAR!-

- QUEREMOS FANSERVICE!- rodé mis ojos mientras sentía como el suelo comenzaba a temblar y una jodida turba de fangirls corría hacia nosotros.

- Light eres un maldito imbécil…- murmuré tomando a Matt de la mano y acercándolo a mí, conectando mis ojos con los suyos por una fracción de segundo. **No necesitaba decir nada, solo sentir su mano cerrarse con fuerza sobre la mía y esos ojos increíblemente azules, para entender que había cantado la gorda y que teníamos que hacer algo…**

**- ¡CORRAN!-** gritó Matt colocándose sus googles y la carrera comenzó. No se supo en qué momento todos estábamos tomados de la soga de L y corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras una jodida muchedumbre de mocosas y mujeres de todas las edades nos perseguían con cámaras, bolígrafos, fotografías y demás.

- ¡A los ascensores!- vociferó L tomando a Light de la mano y subiendo a uno de ellos con él, mientras Misa, Mikami y Takada tomaban otro y Near, Matt y yo subíamos al último, presionando botones al azar. Por desgracia, justo antes de que la puerta metálica de nuestro ascensor se cerrara, una loca tomó a Near de la camiseta y comenzó a jalarlo hacia afuera, por lo que nosotros tuvimos que ayudarlo.

- ¡NEAR! ¡No puedo creer que seas tuuuuu!- La loca gritaba y gritaba mientras más de ellas se amontonaban en la puerta y Matt y yo halábamos al enano cloro para que lo suelten. Al parecer habíamos hecho demasiada fuerza, ya que salimos despedidos hacia atrás y logramos cerrar las puertas con éxito.

**Near había sido tomado y las mujeres lo tironeaban y el chico ponía cara de traumado, mientras Mello y yo hacíamos lo posible, para que no se lo llevaran.**

**- ¡Más fuerte!- grite y jalamos con mayor insistencia, pero Near es una pluma así que su cuerpo voló y luego cayó con fuerza en el suelo.**

**- Diablos, eso fue horrible…-** dijo Matt intentando ganar aliento**.- ¿Estás bien Near?- le pregunte al pequeño acercándome a él y posando mi mano en su hombro…** yo giré hacia donde estaba el albino, recostado en el suelo inconsciente.

- Gah, el idiota debió golpearse la cabeza.- comenté de mala gana acercándome a él para revisar que no fuera nada grave.- ¿Y a hora cómo carajos salimos de aquí?- pregunté completamente impaciente golpeando la puerta con violencia.- Odio esto…-

**- Yo también…- murmuré encendiendo un cigarrillo, necesitaba algo que me tranquilice, ser perseguido por un conjunto de fans no era precisamente la definición de diversión que buscaba.**

- ¡Se nos acabará el oxígeno idiota!- afirmé quitándole de las manos el tu de nicotina antes de que pudiese encenderlo, para después tomar una barra de chocolate de mi chaqueta, mientras me sostenía en una de las paredes de vidrio traslúcido.

**- Bien, lo siento…-respondí rodando mi ojos y pensando que no era necesaria la violencia** _Necesito distraerme un poco…_ pensé tomando una de las puntas de la barra con mis labios para probarla y luego comenzando a lamerla con suavidad, tranquilizándome ante el hipnotizante sabor. Otra vez había silencio y pude sentir la mirada de cierto pelirrojo clavada en mí. _**Genial, lo que me faltaba, Mello y su degustación de chocola**_**te. De un momento a otro una ola de calor me rodeó y mis mejillas se pusieron del color de mi cabello, sin contar la extraña incomodidad que se manifestaba en medio de mis pantalones. **_**Debo concentrarme, pensar en algo, no sé a L en calzones o Near o Misa…**_** nada me servía, absolutamente nada me ayudaba a quitarle la mirada de encima al rubio chico… Estaba a punto de babear, así que tuve que detenerlo en el acto.**

**- M-Mello… no hagas eso…-** articuló llamando mi atención y logrando que lleve mis ojos hacia los suyos.

- ¿Que no haga qué?- cuestioné lamiendo de nuevo el cacao.

**- Eso…-** se limitó a responder mientras comenzaba a acercarse a mí._ Oh, claro…_

- Matt, no empieces a comportarte como un adolescente hormonal aquí.- dije sonriendo y comenzando a succionar mi chocolate, _sí, soy un maldito…_ sus verdes orbes rodaron hacia arriba como diciéndome que era inevitable. _**¿Hormonal? ¿Hormonal?, he estado hormonal todo el día, toda la noche! **_**Ahora parecía tener una válvula de presión en mi cabeza que me ordenaba acercarme a él y besarlo sin detenerme, traté de pensar con claridad, así que mire al techo, cuando de un momento a otro, agaché la mirada para toparme con la figura de Mello que se aproximaba a mí…** Me acerqué hacia él lentamente y lo presioné contra mi cuerpo y el cristal mientras mi sonrisa crecía.

**- Tuya es la culpa…-** susurró Matt cerca de mi labios para después tomarlos entre los suyos y pasar sus manos alrededor de mi cintura_ esto es mejor que el chocolate…_ pensé mientras tomaba su pierna izquierda y la enroscaba en mi cadera, ejerciendo aún más presión entre nosotros y llevando mi lengua a su cuello.- **Ngh… Mell…-** por supuesto que en la situación en la que estaba, no me había dado cuenta de que el ascensor se movía y estábamos ahora el estacionamiento rodeados por flashes y gritos. **Entré en trance, cuando mi cuerpo sintió en contacto de Mello y todo se me olvidó, cuando llevo su lengua tibia y húmeda a mi cuello**_**… estoy muerto, no me importa si esto es de cristal y se puede ver todo, quiero a Mello ahora mismo.**_

- ¡FANSERVICE!-

- !- gritaban una cuantas locas, mientras yo daba una pequeña embestida con mis caderas en las de Matt y él gemía suavemente, para después alejarme y presionar el botón para abrir la puerta, aprovechando que gracias a todos los dioses, la mayoría de las fans se habían agolpado al otro lado justamente para tomar fotos gracias a la hermosa ventaja de las paredes transparentes. _**Mello un día de estos me llevara a la tumba, a la fregada tumba, **_**pensé cuando sentí que Mello se alejaba de mi dispuesto a huir. **_**Es tan injusto, primero me enciende y luego pretende que me quede tranquilo…**_

**- ¡Mello!-** Bufó Matt haciendo un pequeño berrinche mientras yo le sonreía y le ordenaba que tome a Near. _Soy un maldiiitooo…_

- Vayan sin… m-mí…- tosió Near de la nada haciendo un gesto estúpidamente dramático.

- No seas tarado enano.- repliqué y lo levantamos en brazos y comenzamos a correr a la mini-van. Una vez más, gracias a todos los dioses, Matt tenía las llaves.

Corrimos desaforadamente hacia allí, evitando a chicas, vehículos y columnas, con el pendejo desteñido a cuestas hasta que por fin llegamos a la jodida van, abrimos la puerta y entramos allí. Si bien ninguna de las psicópatas que nos perseguían podía atravesar las ventanas polarizadas y las puertas aseguradas, me sentía en peligro.

- Buenas noches chicos… hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk…- una sombría voz y una risa ridícula se hizo oír en el vehículo.

- ¡MALDITA SEA BEYOND, NO HAGAS ESO!- exclamé sintiendo cómo mi corazón por poco se detiene.

_**Ahora si el combo esta completo, Beyond…**_

**- ¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí**?- preguntó Matt desconcertado a lo que el doble de L levantaba una llave en uno de sus dedos.

- Tengo un duplicado.-

- ¿Y se puede saber qué carajos haces con un duplicado de la van de L?- inquirí calmando mi respiración.

- Él me la dio…-

- ¡ABRAN! ¡ABRAN!-

- ¡MELLO, MATT ABRAN LA JODIDA PUEEERTAAA!- se escuchaban unos alaridos algo familiares y abrimos la puerta rápidamente, dejando pasar a L y los demás.** Pensé que era buen momento para abandonar a Light allí… aun así sus tres chiflados salieron a su rescate y golpeaban con fuerza la mini-van.**

- Fue horrible… horrible… mi cabello, mi ropa, mi rostro…- repetía Light abrazando sus piernas y meciéndose de un lado a otro.

- Cálmate idiota, ahora vamos a casa.- Dije rodando mis ojos.

- No podemos irnos, son demasiadas.- afirmó L con gesto de terror, mordiendo uno de sus pulgares pensativamente.

- ¡APLASTEMOSLAS, HIRIERON A LIGHT!- ¿Adivinen quienes gritaron eso? Sí, dos de ellos tienen cabello negro, pero ninguno tiene cerebro.

- BWajajajaja…- rió oscuramente Beyond mientras encendía el motor y comenzaba la marcha, por poco atropellando a una sarta de fangirls gritonas que arrojaban peluches, flores y cartas. De pronto todos vimos una mancha roja y blanca atravesarse y Beyond hizo una maniobra para no matarlo.

- ¡ESE ERA SANTA!- gritó Misa cubriéndose la boca con horror mientras el gordo volaba por los aires y aterrizaba encima de un enorme árbol de navidad justo a la salida del estacionamiento.

- ¡ATROPELLAMOS A SANTA!- aulló Mikami.

- ¡AL CARAJO CON SANTA!- dijo Light exasperado.- ¡ACELEREN!- todos nos tambaleábamos para todas direcciones, golpeándonos unos con otros y chocando con los asientos mientras el torpe de Beyond aceleraba entre las calles de Los Ángeles llevándose por delante cualquier cosa, hasta noté que hicimos añicos un hidrante y mandamos a volar a un par de gatos y perros. Era un completo pandemonio.

###5 minutos después###

**Estábamos en el departamento y yo me juraba a mi mismo que no volvería a ir al supermercado con ellos jamás, mi única compañía sería la de Mello y tal vez me gustaría visitar ese ascensor de nuevo…**

Todos entrábamos en el departamento, completamente exhaustos y mareados por el viaje de mierda que Beyond nos había hecho pasar, eran las 11:45 de la noche.

- ¡Casi nos matas BB!- Exclamó L apenas de pie tambaleándose junto a Light.

- Ay vamos, fue divertido…- respondió el sonriendo.- ¿Se puede saber que los llevó al supermercado?- mis ojos se abrieron como platos pegados a los de Matt que parecía haber recordado a qué carajos habíamos salido de la casa._**Todo este escándalo y no logramos hacer nada… Demonios.**_

**- Ay no…- **dijo L dándose la segunda palmada en el rostro del día. ESO era demasiado.

- ¡MALDITA SEA NO COMPRAMOS NADA!- vociferé con rabia.- ¡Y YA SERÁ HORA!- Claro, quise morir…

###Diez minutos después###

_Knock, knock, konck_

Me acerqué a la puerta por demás.

- Sus pizzas señorita.- _ Señorita… ¡¿SEÑORITA?_- ¡TE ENSEÑARÉ QUÉ ES UNA SEÑORITA PENDEJO DE MIERDA!- Grite ahuyentando al tarado que acababa de traer las órdenes sin siquiera pagarle mientras Matt sonreía y me sostenía por la espalda. **Mello molesto era una de la mejores cosas que podría ver, claro si no se molestaba conmigo. Lo mejor era verlo enfurecer cuando le decían señorita o niña.**- Maldito…- insulté una vez más al don nadie que ya había salido corriendo y seguramente estaba rodando por las escaleras.

**- Tranquilo…- susurré, muy suave y lentamente en su oído, mientras mis manos no podían alejarse de su espalda**, todos los demás nos miraban con ojos voyeristas, hasta el tarado de Near.

- ¡YA ES HORA!- chilló Misa y todos nos preparamos para la cuenta regresiva acercando nuestros vasos con _refrescos_ (ni siquiera pudimos comprar algo aceptable para el brindis) y decíamos '¡Feliz navidad!' ok, lo mío sonó más como un 'Al carajo con la navidad'.

- Es oficialmente navidad, hay que abrir los regalos!- dijo L con entusiasmo.

- Pero debemos esperar hasta mañana.- frenó Light con cara de ama de casa.

- Técnicamente Light-kun, ya es 25 de diciembre, no hace falta esperar a que salga el sol para abrir los presentes.

**Vi como todos nuestros amigos comenzaban su lucha frenética por los regalos, y yo sonreí, pero mi mirada siguió a Mello que caminaba lentamente hacia el balcón.**

Sonreí con sorna y caminé hacia el balcón con lentitud mi media sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando sentí unos brazos rodeando mi hombros. **Lo seguí sin que se diera cuenta y me pare en el umbral de la puerta, mientras él se apoyaba en los barrotes del balcón para contemplar el cielo. La navidad es una época complicada, compras muchas cosas, comes mucho, bebes mucho y cometes tonterías, pero al final, luego del supermercado, de que uno de mis deseos de navidad era que a Misa le donaran un cerebro y de que no haya cena, al final, lo único que realmente quería, lo que realmente deseaba como regalo de navidad es pasar toda mi vida, con el explosivo rubio adicto al chocolate, Mihael Keehl, con Mello… Sonreí y caminé en silencio, para rodear con mis brazos sus hombros y posar un beso en su cabeza. **

**- Voltéate.-** susurró él mientras yo giraba y me encontraba con sus tranquilos ojos verdes.- **Mira eso.-** terminó por decir señalando algo colgando sobre nosotros. **Una cuantas hojas de muérdago colgaban sobre nuestra cabeza, sabía que era tonto, sabía que sonaba a una cursi película de amor, pero al diablo, al diablo todo, solo quería una excusa para poder besarlo.**

- Tienes que estar bromeando.- reí e intenté evitar sus ojos para que no viera el jodido sonrojo que llevaba en las mejillas.

**- Oh, vamos…-** **insistí, levantando su rostro, empujando hacia arriba con mis dedos su barbilla.**

- Ok, ok… pero no me trates como a una chica.- advertí apartando su mano de mí y acercándome para lamer sus labios a lo que él los abría y me dejaba entrar sin ninguna objeción.

En resumen, habíamos olvidado comprar las cosas para la cena, habíamos sido acosados por unas locas en nuestro intento por ir al supermercado, atropellamos a Santa (no muy gravemente), habíamos brindado con refrescos y nuestra cena era pizza barata, pero más allá de toda la mierda que había pasado, decidí que no cambiaría esa navidad por nada… Después de todo estaba con Matt.

**- Feliz navidad Mello.- suspiré en medio de su intenso beso.**

- Sí… feliz jodida navidad Matt…- susurré entre risas mientras aprisionaba al pelirrojo en la pared._ De verdad, no lo cambiaría por nada._

**No era cualquier navidad, era la nuestra y no pedía nada más que estar con él, **_**estoy donde quiero estar y con quien más amo estar…**_


End file.
